


anthropomorphic

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [21]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: anthropomorphic: described or thought of as having a human form or human attributesNatsu sat down on Tsuna's desk and pulled one of his new feet up to examine it. "Interesting," he said, wiggling his toes.





	anthropomorphic

Tsuna knew that he had finally gone crazy when he heard Natsu speak and none of the others did. It wasn't that big of a surprise; actually, he would have thought it had happened sooner, what with the dying will flames, various types of undead, various types of /time travel/, and every other outlandish thing the mafia had thrown at him. Also, having friends. That had been a real shock.

Since Tsuna operated under a fake-it-till-you-wanna-cry sort of philosophy, he simply nodded along to Natsu's request that he give him a pencil, not even wondering how the Box Animal was going to use it. It wasn't like he was anthropomorphic enough to have hands, even if that might be nice. Natsu could handle all of his paperwork that way. Being a Box Animal made out of his flames was close enough that the odds of anyone noticing were slim.

A daydream in which he didn't ever have to deal with any of the mountains of paperwork that came with being a mafia boss slipped over Tsuna. He smiled dreamily as he imagined just what he would do with all of that free time. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was what he would do. 

"Tsuna?" A hand waved in front of his face. "Tsuna? Are you there?"

Wow, Natsu had a really high pitched voice like this. 

"I wanna say thanks for the hands, but I have a feeling that I won't like the reason you gave me them," Natsu said, staring down at the hands he now had. It was an odd sight, sort of like looking in a funhouse mirror, except it was a talking lion cub with hands made out of flames.

Tsuna wondered if his guardians had similar problems with their Box Animals. Probably not, if only because he would have been able to hear the screaming and fighting between Hayato and Uri.

"Could you maybe finish the transformation?" Natsu asked. "Because this is starting to feel weird."

A small act of will momentarily surrounded Natsu in the orange flames of Tsuna's dying will. When it faded, Natsu looked just like him, except - 

Tsuna's face turned bright red.

Except, Natsu still had round cat ears and a lion tail and no clothes.

Natsu sat down on Tsuna's desk and pulled one of his new feet up to examine it. "Interesting," he said, wiggling his toes.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands and muffled a scream.

"Dame-Tsuna," he heard from outside his office, in a tone of voice that meant that Reborn was about to open the door and probably do something awful. Oh no, what if he saw Natsu?

"Get under the desk," Tsuna hissed, pushing and shoving the naked anthropomorphic lion out of sight. He knew the odds of Reborn missing the signs of Natsu were low, but he had to try.

Reborn walked in the door, looking like a twelve year old and also twelve times as terrifying as usual. Tsuna unsuccessfully fought the urge to shiver in fear.

Reborn’s void-black eyes narrowed, as if he could see that Tsuna had thought about shirking his responsibilities. Then his eyebrow rose, slowly and inexorably, and Tsuna felt the urge to confess to every mistake he’d ever made.

“Re-Reborn,” Tsuna stuttered. “What are you doing he-here?”

He knew immediately that he had made a mistake. He should have known why Reborn was in his office because a mafia boss remembered what missions he gave out to his underlings. Not that Reborn was an underling; oh no, Reborn probably picked that thought out of his head.

“Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn repeated. “Were you having an illicit rendezvous right before I needed to make a report?”

Tsuna barely managed to hold back his appalled screech by the skin of his teeth. An illicit rendezvous? With Natsu?? Why would Reborn even imply such a thing?

Natsu, obviously unable to stand the slander against his person, crawled out from under Tsuna’s desk and then sprawled across it like the cat he was. “Nah, we were just testing out my new appendages. Toes are fun.”

Reborn’s judging eyebrow rose even higher.

Tsuna wanted to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have a very good handle on Tsuna's character right now, so apologies if this is ooc. Also, Reborn absolutely knew what was going on, but he poked fun at Tsuna regardless because he's Reborn.


End file.
